Juanbie stories
by Belle1991
Summary: A series of stories about Juanbie's (JM and Barbie) life together.
1. Chapter 1

"What is wrong?" JM asks Barbie as they enter into JM's hotel room. "Ano?" He asks again not understanding why she would do that.

"Nothing, mali ako." Barbie answers having her back to him. She can't believe that she would break like that.

"Hindi." He assures her that her actions are somewhat justified.

"Mali ako M. Hindi… I should have let it go. I guess jealously got the best of me." Barbie admits. She is usually the one in control of her feelings, but this time something triggered inside her.

"Bakit." JM raises an eyebrow. "Kasi, I was holding her hand." He asks. Barbie shrugs her shoulders. "Bie, you should be jealous. This…" He points between the two of them. "Is something real. The performance I did out there will never compare the performances I have with you." He assures her.

"Talaga." She turns around to face him.

"Yes, I am different when I am around you. You bring the fun, sweet, youth side of me." He smiles which in turns makes Barbie smile. "Diyan ay an ngiti mahal ko kaya." He chuckles.

"Stop." Barbie blushes.

"I always want to make you happy. Nothing is worse than to see you malungkot, it hurts my heart." JM makes a sad expression.

"Joke lang ito." Barbie speaks back trying to resist them being cute.

"Hindi biro ito." JM walks towards her. He holds both of her hands before he looks into her eyes. "Hindi biro ito. Barbie Imperial." He starts. "When I saw you at the screen testing, I knew you were going to be special to me. I am right, special sa akin. I have announced this before that special friend as akin, well more than that. I have also announced that ooo mahal kits. Every since that answer I have never stopped, actually it grew deeper." He takes a moment to regain his strength. "You, my Biengot, are the only tao ng knock me down by your beauty. You truly are a real-life Barbie doll. You remind me that the strength of God is all I need to get through any challenges." Barbie sniffles. "No crying, please. Lungkot ako to see you cry." He kisses her hands again.

"M…"

"Bie, whether or not we want to level up our relationship to a romantic one, maghintay ako." He continues. "Ikaw, Barbie Imperial, are worth waiting for." He smiles.

Barbie looks at JM with tears in her eyes from his revealation. She looks down before removing her hands from his. This takes JM by surprise as, without words, he gets the message.

"M…" Barbie repeats again trying to arrange her emotions.

"Okay lang. Hindi ready, siguro." He smiles to hide the hurt. Barbie nods as she walks towards the door. "Isa question, lang?" He asks before she leaves. Barbie sighs hoping to not be caught.

"Sige." She gives him without turning around.

"If you didn't do that because you have deep feelings for me, ano you? You freaked out, out of nowhere. Explain mo." He hopes this gives her the strength to speak some of her feelings.

"M…" She starts.

"Yup, that is my name." He clarifies.

"You need to know something." She turns around to see JM on the bed giving her his attention. "This might be surprising."

"Walang ginagawa, so I am all ears." He answers.

Barbie walks over to the bed to be in front of JM standing. "Please let me finish first before you input your opinion." Barbie asks hoping she can get through this without breaking down.

"Sige." JM agrees.

"Ooo… crush kita dati. When I saw you, during the first screening, everything was in slow motion. Nervous ako sa galing ng actor." JM rolls his eyes being modest. "Oooo… galing. As the days past on, we got to know each other better. I have never expected that my big break role I would be this close to my male lead." JM smiles. "Hindi close tayo sa uno, kasi hindi mapansin ako until I didn't notice you. JM, you are a special person to me as you have stated to me with me. I will never forget how you took a chance on me to be your leading lady. I have never admitted that I love you romantic wise kasi hindi ako ready." JM nods understanding that this must to be a fast pace relationship. "I have moved on from my break-up pero hindi sigurado if I can handle another relationship right now." She takes a deep breath to calm herself. "Ooo amin ako that I do like you. Gusto kita as a future boyfriend." They both smiles. "The only problema kasi is the timing. I want to enjoy muna my career that is been given to me. I feel that I have just started and you are already established. You come back and you get more projects like you have never left. I want to be comfortable in my career and in life before settling into a relationship. I see a bright future for us, relationship wise and career wise. I just want people to not isipin that I am using your fame to get jobs or stay relative. I don't want to be know as JM De Guzman's girlfriend or his leading lady only. I want to be successful actress along with being your girlfriend." She walks to him to kneel in front of him. "I…"

JM stops her as he guides her to be beside on the bed. He doesn't want her to feel like he is forcing her to say this.

"I am scared of my feelings for you. You didn't just become my leading man and friend, you became an very important person to me. A person that I can't lose in my life. I feel like something is missing if you are not talking to me. If we official announce of us being a couple, I am afraid it might not work out. If we label what we have, that our fans will take sides that we can't be friends after if it fails." Barbie expresses her concerns. "This being the way it is, is better so no one can expect too much or get hurt. JM, I love you more than I can handle and I want a future with you, but…" JM kisses her hands for support. "I want to be sure that I am making the right decision. As much as it will affect us, it will affect everyone around us including our fans. I don't want you to be bash as well as I. I can try to ignore them, but I can't handle you being hurt or upset. So, for now this is a private feeling for me. The moment I had out there is just a moment of weakness." She admits. "I have said this before I was jealous that I can't be public with you like that."

"Bie." He raises her chin to meet his eyes. "Remember, hintay ako until ready ka. I promise dati that I will always care for you no matter what. Darating ng oras that we will be able to show our love in public. Hintay ako sa oras ito kasi mahal kita." He expresses again.

"Salamat." Barbie speaks.

"Sa ano?" He asks.

"Sa hintay mo. Salamat sa maintidihan mo sa feelings ko at Salamat sa love mo sa akin. Darating ng oras that we will look back at this day and smile at our journey." She smiles.

"Ooo naman, I will be looking out at our backyard with you by my side as we watch our children play with each other."

"Wow, darating yun moment?" Barbie questions happily at the future moment.

"Absolutely, kasi." He brings her into his lap. "Mahal kita and yun ng wish and pray that will be true." This makes Barbie blush.

"Walang impossible sa diyos, so game ako." She awaits the day that their moment comes true.

JM hugs Barbbie as they enjoy the moment they have now.


	2. Chapter 2

Barbie is getting ready for their 3-day appearance at different locations. Since their annual ABS-CBN Christmas party, this is their first time to appear at an occasion together.

"Bie, kamusta ka?" Her manager wonders

"Okay lang, you?"

"Okay, lang di. Excited?" She smiles a big smile.

"Syempre, bakit hindi." She loves performing for her fans

"Excited, kasi?"

"I always like to perform for my fans and the benefit for Direk Toffer." Bie answers with a little suspicion.

"That is all, no other reason." She hints on her might be excited on being with a certain someone.

"Is there any other reason?" She tries to not give her the answer she wants looking anywhere expect at her manager.

"Ayy suuus, grabe. Walang ng sabi, but your mata give it away." She catches her.

"Fine, excited ako ng kasama ako si M." She admits.

"Yun, pala." She slaps her hands together.

"Shh…" She covers her mouth not wanting it to revealed out loud.

"Bakit, kasi friends kayo?" She questions.

"Ooo, friends na kami, best friends. He is a special person to me." She agrees

"Okay, una performance is you and afterwards si JM." She layouts the sequence of their performances.

"Speaking of Jm, where is he?" She wonders

"He is his own room, bakit miss ka siya?" She wiggles her eyebrows.

"Hindi, just wandering." She smiles. "I am going to get ready." She speaks to avoid more embarrassing moments.

"Okay, sige alias ako." She leaves with a big smile.

"Sige."

As soon as she leaves, she calls JM. There is no answer. Barbie tries again with no answers which is curious to her where he could be.

"Maybe he is taking a shower." She shrugs as she gets prepared for her performance.

After an hour and a half, Barbie is finish getting ready. She checks her phone and there is no missed calls or texts. Most of the time, if JM misses a call, he calls back or texts back.

"Saan, siya." She wonders. She calls one more time with again no answer. "Kaabayan ako."

In his room, JM is practicing his performance. He is also happy that he has three days of events with Barbie. Of course, he has headphones on to clearly understand the lyrics and tone of the song. After liking how he sounds, he heads to the shower just as he turns on the shower, there is a knock on the door.

"M." Barbie knocks on JM's door. "M, are you there?" She speaks before listening for anything to signal if there are any movements that someone is inside. There is no answer which again further worries Barbie. She starts to pace until she remembers that JM gave her a extra swipe card just in case. She takes it out and swipes the door until it turns green.

"M." She calls out as she opens the door. "M, saan ka." She calls out again with no answer. She looks around to see his clothes are still here, but no him. Again, it worries her until she hears the shower turn off. Barbie sighs a breath of relief. Before she gets a chance to leave after calming her nerves down, M comes out of the shower.

"_Before a dive into to you." _JM sings having practice the song again in the shower. He turns around to see a quite beautiful sight. "Barbie." He speaks in a startled tone.

"Hi." Barbie waves innocently.

"What are you doing here? How did you get in?" He wonders confused.

"You gave me your extra key card, remember." She innocently waves it.

"Yes, but it is for emergency. Bakit, is something wrong?" He goes into protective more.

"Hindi, I… I." She looks at him with only a towel on, recognizing it only now.

"I will let you change first. Sorry to bother you." She turns around to head out the door.

"Bie, where are you here?" He asks again knowing there is more to what she wants to admit.

"You didn't answer my calls or texts." She admits that part of the reason.

JM raises an eyebrow as he fetches his phone. "Tatlo times, bakit you called." Barbie shrugs. "Barbie." She shakes her head to signal she is embarrassed to admit why. "Barbie Imperial, bakit you called and enter my room." He asks again.

Barbie sighs as she looks at JM with an innocent smile. She can't believe that she overreactd to a couple of missed calls and texts

JM looks into her eyes and smiles a proud smile. "What?" Barbie asks.

"You were worried about me." He smiles bigger knowing he is right about her true reason.

"Hindi." She waves the correct reason away.

JM walks up to her and look at her straight in the eye. "You were worried about me." He smiles. "You are used to me getting back to you right away." He smirks this time.

"Hindi, assuming. I don't wait by my phone like a clingy girlfriend." She huffs with crossed arms.

"I didn't say that you assume that. I never said that you are a clingy girlfriend or my even girlfriend." He chuckles at her assumption. "Ahh, gets ko, kaabayan because in love as akin." He sarcastically reveals.

"Hindi, hindi totoo." Barbie lightly slaps his shoulder.

JM just chuckles as he pulls her into a hug. "Of course, hindi totoo. I care for you too." He kisses her head which relaxes Barbie as she rests her head deeper into his chest.

After a few moments later, Barbie recognizes he is still undressed.

"Umm… you should change." She moves herself from his embrace.

"Zealous ka, if I wear this on stage." He jokes.

"Medyo lang." She admits.

"Syempre, gwapo ako." He confidently speaks.

"Magbihis ka na." She throws him his shirt slightly blushing.

"Yes mom." He speaks as he waits for her to leave.

"Ano." She waits as he just stands there. JM signals for her to leave the room. "Ooo pala, sorry." She starts to leave, but before she does she pecks a kiss on JM's cheek. "I was worried about you." She admits.

JM gently holds her hand to have her face him. "Salamat sa alaga sa akin." He appreciates as he kisses her forehead. Barbie blushes before she leaves his room.


	3. Chapter 3

"How is your breakfast, sweetie?" Barbie asks her 7-year old daughter.

"Good." She speaks in a soft, low tone as she mixes her eggs around her plate.

"What's wrong?" Barbie asks her. She always can notice if her daughter is upset by her tone.

"Nothing, maybe I am just tired." She speaks with the same tone.

"Sweetie, I know you better than that. Please tell me what is bothering you." She asks again cooking her husband's breakfast.

"I have a dilemma, mommy." She admits knowing her mother won't stop until she reveals her problem.

Barbie stops her cooking to pay attention to her daughter. "You have a dilemma at your age." Her daughter nods as Barbie smiles not trying to laugh. "You are not supposed to have them yet." She expresses on what could bother their little sweetheart.

"Well, I do mommy. It is an important one, very important." She expresses seriously.

This intrigues her even more, so she turns off the stove to walk to her daughter. "What is it, hunny?" She sits down beside her to give her, her attention.

"It may be a petty one, but I am serious." She clarifies as Barbie nods to let her know she understands her seriousness. "Daddy's birthday and your anniversary are coming up." This makes Barbie smile because her daughter always wants to give them the best gift. "I don't know what to get daddy for his birthday." She reveals her dilemma.

"You know he will love anything you make or give him." She assures her daughter knowing that loving him is a gift enough for him.

"I know, but I want to give something special more than just a greet or card."

Every year since she learned how to write and speak , she did something special for her parents.

"I have run out of ideas. I don't want to repeat myself." She sighs mixing her eggs around again.

"I think you are putting too much pressure on yourself." Barbie tries not to let the sweetness of her problem be evident in her tone or face.

"I want it to be special to prove I love him." Barbie's daughter reiterates.

"He knows." Barbie strokes her hair sensing she is getting upset.

"Can you help me, mommy?" She blinks her eyes to prevent watery eyes.

"This is really important, so I might have something up my sleeve. I was saving this for a different occasion, but you could use it." She smiles at her daughter.

"I don't want to take yours, mommy." She rejects the idea being an independent girl.

"Trust me this will be a great gift for your father." Barbie assures her daughter.

"I-"

"Nope, you will not reject the idea again." She stops her daughter's rejection.

Her daughter sighs knowing this will happen if she asked her, her problem. "No mommy, I will accept the idea."

"Good." She goes back to her cooking as her daughter starts to eat her eggs.

"Good morning, my wonderful family." JM greets with their baby boy in his arms.

"Good morning, baby boy." Barbie kisses her baby boy on the cheek.

JM waits for his to no avail. "Nothing for me just our baby boy." He questions as Barbie nods with a grin. "I see how it is. I have been replaced by our son. He is cuter than me isn't he." He asks in a sarcastic tone.

"Absolutely, we make the cutest babies." She compliments which earns a smile from her husband.

"Well, at least I can get a kiss from my baby girl, right?" JM looks towards his daughter.

"Absolutely." She smiles big. JM walks over to his daughter as she kisses her brother on the cheek. "There." She giggles "My baby brother is so cute."

"Wow." JM expresses. "Come on son, we will change your diaper." He makes up a reason to leave the room.

"Hun, don't be jealous." Barbie speaks. "We still love you."

"I am not jealous of our son because he is my mini me, isn't that right?" He tickles his son's stomach. Their son does the cutest giggle that they have ever heard. "See he believes me." JM holds his son tight for comfort.

Barbie rolls her eyes. "Come on, please eat your breakfast. I will hold and change our baby boy." She places his breakfast on the table.

Their son perks knowing it feeding time for him as well. He is always very excited for her bonding time with her mother.

"I guess that is the cue for me to hand him over to you." He smiles knowing their son's eager expression.

Barbie takes their baby boy in her arms to give him his breakfast. As long as she is occupied with her hands, JM pecks his wife's lips with no objections.

"Smooth daddy." Their daughter giggles over the sweetness.

"Those are just many moves of daddy." He speaks in a confident tone.

"Many moves that failed before." She adds.

"As long as it worked for you in the past, I am happy." He smiles.

"Why is that?" Barbie is curious.

"Those moves, along with trust and persistence, lend me to marrying you. I will not regret or change anything to change my moment now." He speaks to his wife blushing.

"Aww, daddy that was beautiful." Their daughter again is touched.

"You never knew, but your father is the king of sweet phrases. Back then, when I was upset, he would speak in a baby talk tone to cheer me up." She reveals. "It may not always work, but I appreciate the effort." Barbie continues to a smirk expression on her husband's face.

"Effort is better than nothing. Making any effort means you care and love them to be in your life, right?" Their daughter speaks her own words of wisdom.

"Correct, baby girl." JM is impressed on his daughter's phrase. "Now, who do you think you look after with those sweet phrases." He ponders. Barbie rolls her eyes as their daughter tries to keep a straight face.

"We are heading out of here for you son's breakfast." She announces. "Be good down here; both of you." She warns pecking JM's lips.

"You heard your mom no funny business." He jokingly warns his daughter.

"Oh daddy." She waves his warning off.

"Anything new for my pumpkin?" JM asks his daughter, changing the subject, as he cuts up his tosino.

She ponders a bit. "I am just figuring out your birthday gift and your anniversary gift." She answers in somewhat trying to figure out her own gift for her father.

"Ah, you want it different, special, and bigger than last years." He speaks knowing his daughter always wants them to feel special on those days.

"Absolutely, you two deserve nothing, but the best."

"Thank you, I will accept anything you are willing to present." JM already knows he is going to love it.

"I know you always will." She understands what her mother is saying now. Sometimes she worries about their reactions to her presents too much, but in the end, she comes to terms that they will love anything that comes from her. This happens every year for her.

"You just don't stress yourself out, you are too young for that. My baby girl should just play and have fun like a normal kid." He kisses her head.

"So, mommy's plans for her birthday are off." She jokes having always planning something for Barbie's birthday gift together.

"Nope never, out of all the people in this house, she deserves an extra special day just for her. We have a whole day plan for her, right?" he clarifies with his daughter.

"Absolutely, I have it all written down in my journal." She answers.

"Great, she will never expect it." JM grins knowing that his wife doesn't like surprises, but appreciates them.

"I am not so sure." Barbie interrupts as JM and their daughter fear that she overheard everything.

"What is that?" JM asks his wife jus tin case it something else.

"I am not so sure about our baby boy's clothes." JM and their daughter sighs in relief. "I think he is more stylish than the both of us." She examines their son's style.

"He is stylish because of the one dressing him. You, my dear wife, are the most stylish person we know." Their daughter nods in agreement. "You make us more stylish each day, so don't fuss over it okay." He pecks her cheek.

Barbie blushes again at her husband's compliment. "Thank you."

"Anytime you need cheering up, we are here, always." JM assures Barbie with another nod in agreement from their daughter.

"Thank you again, you two finish eating." She places their son on his high chair.

"We will if you join us." He pulls Barbie into his lap.

"Sounds perfect." She grabs a piece of tosino as they eat their breakfast as a family.


	4. Chapter 4

Barbie and Jane are out for a girls' night out.

"Miss kita." Barbie raises her voice a bit for Jane to hear above the music.

"Weh, I bet you have a new best friend on you new teleserye. You have tons of best new friends and forgot about me." Barbie teases.

"Hindi, you are always my best friend." Jane assures her.

"Ayuus, hindi na niniwala sa'yo." Barbie sarcastically speaks.

"Whatever, change topic."

"Sige, how is-"

"No, we are not talking about him." She interjects Jane's question.

"Who is him, I am talking about your new Wansa season." She covers her own thought process.

"Oh, that is good." She is a bit embarrassed at the assumption.

"Really, you thougt I was going to ask about Kuya M, right?" Jance asks knowing it is true.

"Maybe." She blushes.

"Best friends tayo, bie. Alam ko that you still love him more that just a friend." Jane speask her bestie true feelings.

"Ooo, I will always have him be very special to me. I am grateful for his advice and company." Bie admits

"So, what is the problem?" She and the rest of the world can't seem to figure out their relationship.

"Being like this is perfect for us now, we can focus sa trabaho. I will prove that I am not an one-hit-teleserye wonder." Barbie continues to admit.

"You want to prove that it is not just you are paired with JM that you are successful." Jane adds to the approval of Barbie.

"Gets ko, but I see how happy you two are together. I also know how you two are when you have disagreements." Jane sighs. "I don't want you hurt, but I always want you to be happy. The times you are happiest are performing for fans, with your family, and with M." Jane admits her observation.

"I am happy with him, but as we both admit asa and pusa is our relationship, we disagree a lot." Barbie recalls their past.

"I know, but there is a phrase that says and I quote _'the more you hate, the more you love." _Jane smiles.

"Jane, it is not like I don't love him" Jane's smiles widen. "I don't, he is a special person to me. I don't know about our relationship, but it is complicated. One day we are good and then a few days later we argue. I don't know if I can take those days anymore." Barbie sighs.

"Somethings are worthy of fighting for. You just have to figure out how much fight you are willing to give for you relationship." Jane advises.

"Maybe we need to process everything before confirming everything. I don't want to lose our closeness we do have after an actual falling out. I just don't want to disappoint anyone especially our fans." Barbie express her fears on having it fall apart.

"True fans of you and Kuya M will accept both of your decision. True fans of either one of you won't lose hope that maybe there is a better time and now it isn't." Jane assures her knowing big that reason is for any celebrity.

"Wow, malalim sa advice mo." Barbie is impressed on her best friend's advice.

"Kuya M's personality is rubbing off on me." Jane jokes.

"Haha, you are a comedian." She laughs knowing she praises JM on his deep advice from his heart.

"Seriously, during taping we see how natural you two are and that is some chemistry you can't fake or teach." Jane again expresses.

"Salamat." Barbie hugs her best friend. "Saya tayo." She suggests.

"Sige." They walk to the dance floor.

* * *

Barbie and Jane are having the time of their life dancing until they get dehydrated. They leave the dance floor to a empty table.

"Wooh, pakod ako." Jane sits down.

"Ako din, what do you want to drink?" Barbie wonders.

"Anything." Jane just waves off the question.

"That is great." A stranger joins them.

"Umm… excuse me this is an occupied table." Jane expresses.

"What are you two fine ladies doing here by yourselves?" He ignores the previous statement.

"My friend said that we would like to be left alone. Sorry." Barbie reiterates Jane's message before.

"Why don't we order us some drinks?" The stranger waves a waiter over.

"Dude, we don't want anything. We are going to go Jane." Barbie says as they both stand up.

"I said we are going to have a drink." The stranger grabs Barbie's arm.

"We said no." Barbie stands her ground trying to release his grip.

"Barbie." Jane is concern that she is making this situation worse. "Help. Someone help." She yells out.

"You shut up or else your friend will get hurt and then you will be hurt after." He warns.

"You don't threaten us." Barbie slaps his face not showing they are intimated.

The stranger chuckles evilly as he lets go. He checks his cheek before he grabs her hair.

"What is going on here?" A familiar man questions.

"Nothing man, just a disagreement with my girlfriend." He covers up.

"I don't think so because she doesn't have a boyfriend." He exposes.

"Why don't you…" He lets go of Barbie's hair to look down and chuckle at the familiar man's size. Jane is there is hold onto Barbie in shock that JM is here to protect them. "Really, you are going to stop me."

"Yes, now leave these women along. They don't want to be harass by a drunk like you." JM warns.

"I will do whatever I want and you can't stop me. I am twice as tall as you, you have no chance." He towers over him to prove his point.

"I think I do." JM speaks with confidence.

The stranger laughs. "You don't give up do you." He is impressed by his confidence.

"Not for my friends no."

"These women are your friends. Wow, player are you. You have both of them." He appreciate game when he sees it.

"No, I respect women and they are just friends. I don't go to bars and parties to hit on women that don't like you."

"They like me." JM shakes his head. "You know what you are starting to annoy me. Leave." He moves even forward, chest to chest, for intimidation.

"Not happening until you leave them alone." JM is still not phrase.

"Suit yourself." He turns around to face Barbie.

"What don't you understand, she doesn't want to be with you?" He taps his shoulder.

"You don't get it." The stranger turns around to punch him, but JM blocks it with his cupped hand.

"You big guys always think size is more superior, but being able to use what you have is more efficient." He quickly bends the stranger's wrist with his quickness.

The stranger lets go as he tries again which JM ducks and lightly pushes him away.

"You will regret this." The stranger warns walking away.

"Let's go girls." JM escorts them out.

* * *

"Kuya M, what are you doing here?" Jane wonders as Barbie is still in shock on JM saving them.

"I am here for a birthday party. I saw you two earlier, but didn't want to ruin your night out. I was getting a drink when you yelled for help. I went over just in time before he did anything to you two." JM explains his coincidence appearance.

"We can handle ourselves." Barbie speaks annoyed.

"Bie." Jane is confused on her tone.

"We are tough independent women. We could have handled him, right?" Bie stands by her tone.

"I know. I always praise how tough and wise you are at your age. Maybe I shouldn't have intervened, but I will not let him force his way on you, both of you." JM explains defending his actions.

"Thank you for the help, but we didn't need it." Barbie half appreciates.

"You're welcome, you two have a ride home. I can text them I will be back to drop you two home." JM offers.

"We can manage, thanks again." Barbie rejects to Jane's again surprise. "Let's go Jane." She brings Jane away from Jm

"Bye Kuya M." Jane waves bye. He waves bye before he sighs. He then heads back to his birthday party.

Later in the night, JM just got home from his party. It is about 5 am in the morning. He is tired from all the excitement as well as a little buzz. He removes his clothes until his boxers to head to bed. Before he goes to sleep, there is a knock on the door.

He groans as he goes to open it. "Barbie?" He questions with her standing there.

Barbie just takes his face to kiss him. "Thank you for protecting us." She appreciates.

"You know it is getting harder for me to see you in these situations." JM admits as they head to the couch.

"I know, but this is how it is right now. The less people know the better. We can have privacy and not let everything we do be judge. I want us to work out because I do love you." Barbie explains. "Your mom and my mom will only know for now." She reassures him.

"I know, but I won't be always there like this time. Please be more careful. I don't want you hurt." He expresses not liking, but accepting it.

"I will, but you know I can handle myself." Barbie is kilig at the protectiveness of her boyfriend.

"Yes." He agrees. "So, where did you go anyway?"

"Jane gave me the speech on being harsh on you. I should come here to apologize for protecting us." She rolls her eyes. "I was going to come to you anyways."

"Maybe you should tell her because you will hang out with her a lot." JM suggests to lessen the pressure for them.

"I kind of like the surprise factor on you being there. For now, I want no on to know that we are together like this." Barbie pecks him on the lips.

"Okay." He kisses her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: The line up of performances are different for the real event. I wrote this before watching the actual event.**

* * *

JM and Barbie are a Christmas concert for their network. As to keep their relationship private, they don't come together. On social media, JM is with RK and Barbie is with her best friend, Jane. As the show starts, they both watch each other's performances backstage as well as bond with their fellow actors and actress.

"Hey Jane." JM approaches her with his white suit and pants.

"Hi Kuya." Jane greets with her red halter top.

"When are you performing?"

"Later, you?"

"I am coming up with the group of men as well as another later." JM smiles not wanting to ask if Barbie is here yet.

"She is here Kuya. I know it is hard." Jane assures him knowing he wants to know.

"Salamat. I think it is better like this for the meantime. Fans are going to watch our every move and criticize."

"You two have been through a lot. I love you both and don't want you two hurt both physically and emotionally." Jane expresses.

"I know, but I do miss how we were before; hang out with no worries." JM reminisces all the time they would hang out off and on set of Araw Gabi.

"I do too. Team Araw Gabi is such a strong group core. I feel like when you two fight it is not as strong."

"Our group dynamics is just not only base on us, but everyone else as well. You and RK are tight as well as Barbie as your BFF." He acknowledges.

"I know I heard my name because my ears are burning." RK joins in the conversation. "What's up, papi." He bro-hugs JM. "Ms. Jane." He hugs her.

"We were talking about our tight Araw Gabi family." Jane summarizes the conversation.

"We are tight. I still talk to everyone especially this guy over here." He points to JM.

"Definitely, as well as I am BFF with Barbie." Jane includes with a hint.

"Oh, I get it. Did you guys talk yet?" RK asks.

"We did before, but not tonight I don't think. We are trying to keep us private."

"I get it." RK understands, but is upset that it has to be this way.

"Excuse me, can I take a picture of you three." A photographer wonders.

"Certainly." They all agree.

They all pose for the picture. "Thank you." The photographer appreciates.

"No problem." They express.

"Guys, I am going to get ready my performance, see you guys later." JM excuses himself.

"Bye." RK and Jane wave.

"I see how happy they are when they are together." RK speaks to Jane.

"Yah, it saddens me that it has to be that way."

"At least now they are friends and maybe not have so much pressure to be a couple." RK admits. "They can be a couple in their own time."

"True, their fans can be quite demanding sometimes. This will be good for them. I have to get ready as well. See ya later." Jane waves.

"Bye." RK waves back to also get ready for his performance.

Throughout the night, JM does his Backstreet Boys group performance, Jane and Barbie perform together, and RK's performance is him half-naked with the cast of his new upcoming teleserye.

* * *

JM finds Jane because he wants to give her something.

"Jane." JM calls out.

"Oh, Kuya, great performance." She compliments.

"Thank you. I kind of have a favour to ask." He asks nervously.

"Sure, what is it?" She raises an eyebrow on what it could be.

"Can you…" He takes out a folded-up piece of paper from his jacket pocket. "Can you give this to Barbie after my next performance?" He requests.

"What is this?" She wonders hoping it is a message that they should let their fans know that they are a couple.

"It is something for her eyes only." He warns her knowing she would peek.

"Will she be expecting the note?" JM shakes his head. "Kuya." She whines a bit with not wanting to be the messenger between them.

"Can you please give it to her during the performance?" He requests.

"I will, but if she doesn't accept it, I can't force her." She warns not knowing how Barbie will feel about this.

"Absolutely." JM understands.

Jane finds Barbie as they watch the last performance leave the stage. The host now introduces JM as he sings with Arci Munoz for their upcoming movie and teleserye together.

"You two together look better." Jane compliments.

"It is better this way. There is no pressure and the fans will not expect much." Barbie speaks about their agreement.

"They expect, well hope for a duet with you two." Jane says as she read some tweets.

"I know." She also reads the tweets and messages that they hope to have duet between them.

"Bie, Kuya M wanted me to give you this." She hands Barbie the paper.

"What is this?" She questions surprise that he would write something for her.

"Kuya M wants me to give you this during his performance." She points to the screen of JM and Arci singing.

"Why?" Jane shrugs her shoulders.

"Read it or not, I told him that I will give it to you. I will leave you if you want to read it in peace. If you want to talk afterwards, I am a phone call away." She assures her.

"Salamat." Barbie appreciates as well as curious on what M has to say.

* * *

Barbie watches the end of JM and Arci performance. She is still debating if she should read it or not. Through her doubts and deep analyze of the aspects that could be in the note, she agrees to read it.

_Bie,_

_ I know this is how it should be for our careers and for us, but I do miss you. I miss how we would talk about anything with no worries or concerns. We might have to be very private, but always know I am here for you. We are not a loveteam on TV, but I will always be a brother, friend, boyfriend, or anything you need. The loveteams out their performing will be us one day. We will be just like them. Even though, we are or not together in projects, they will consider us a great loveteam. We will perform together for any event. Right now, we are just a fresh loveteam that the fans are overeager. Once that settles, the core, loyal fans will be with us through our long loveteam journey. _

_ The performance with Arci is for our movie and teleserye together. No offence to her, but I wish I was singing with you. Great performance with Jane by the way. You look gorgeous just like you always are. _He is referring to the tube top and pants she was wearing. _I hope you do read this, if not I get it. Friendship is what we need right now. I am always certain that you are brought in my life again, this time, to help me through my recovery. You are very special to me, Barbie. I will not forget how special you are to me. Though God, we will be one of those loveteams singing on stage no matter if we have a project together or not. Nothing is impossible with him, right?" _

_ Love JM_

Barbie folds the paper after reading as well as trying not to mess up her make-up. This is exactly what is so special about JM. As she has said before, JM's advice comes from deep in his heart. His advice is something she will need to hear.

After getting herself together, she picks up her phone and calls someone.

"Hey, let us meet up later." She smiles. "Okay, see you later." She hangs up as she holds the note and phone in her hand.


	6. Chapter 6

"Mommy, we are here." Dolly, who is six years old, yells out as she enters her home; her father enters in after her.

"Shh, sweetie, mommy is sleeping." JM puts his index finger to his lips.

"No, she is not." Dolly shakes her head.

JM looks at her confused. "She was when we left because that is why she didn't come with us." His daughter just looks at him with a sly smile. "What are you two up to?"

"Nothing daddy." She giggles

"Come on, tell daddy." He slightly whines. Dolly shrugs as she takes off her jacket and puts it on the floor. "Dolly." He shakes his head in disappointment.

"I can't tell you, daddy." She ignores her jacket and heads to the living room.

"Your coat, how many times do we have to tell you to hang up your coat when you enter the house?" He reminds her sweetly.

"Too many." She rolls her eyes as she grabs her jacket to hang it.

"Thank you." He smiles as he kisses her head.

"Daddy, question?" She turns to face her father. "Can you tell me why you call me Dolly?" She asks with a quizzical expression.

"Momma never told you." He was sure they had discussion about it before.

"She said to ask you." Dolly smiles trying to stall her father in case her mother needs more time.

"You are not stalling, are you?" He raises his eyebrow very suspicious.

"Please." She pouts.

"You know that only works on me with your mother." He reminds her, even though it does affect him, but his daughter doesn't need to know it.

"Right." She snaps her fingers.

"Nevertheless, I will tell you anyways." He sits on their couch as he pasts his thigh to have her join him. Dolly sits on his thigh as she waits for her requested story. "Ready." He asks his daughter as she gets comfortable in his lap.

"Yes daddy." She nods.

"Sweetie, you are named Dolly because you like a doll just like your mom." JM starts.

"Her name is called Dolly, I thought her name is Barbie." She questions confused with this knowledge.

"It is, we call her Barbie Doll." JM clarifies.

"Daddy, she is quite prettier than my Barbie dolls." She compliments her mother appearance.

"I agree." He nods in agreement.

"So, they called you the Ken to her Barbie." She smiles hearing this from her parents' friends.

"Well, I would say that. Wait, I thought…" He looks down at her as she just realizes that she already knows why she is named Dolly.

"I have to go, daddy." She jumps off and runs before her father could snatch her.

JM just runs his hand down his face. He can't believe he keeps falling for their tricks.

A moment later, he stands up to find his lovingly family.

"Bie." He yells out. Bie is short for Biengot, a name he calls her since their first teleserye together. There is no answer. "Bie" He calls out again. "Barbie." He calls her full name out.

This goes on as he checks each room except their bedroom without any luck. He questions himself if she is even here or if she left as soon as they left.

"Barbie." He opens the door to their bedroom to find her two important women in his life. "Oh, there you two are. You missy will have a talk with me later." He scolds at Dolly, who nods in agreement.

"Em-" It is short for Emerut. "Don't get mad at her." She requests. "We just have some exciting news that I have to prepare for." Barbie covers for her daughter's actions

"You could have told me so I could give you space. You didn't have to pretend to be asleep." He argues not liking being out of the loop.

"Actually, I slept for a bit when you two left and woke up. Actually, I just woke up when our daughter called out." She stretches her arms. "I really didn't set up as I want to for the news." She sighs.

"You are covering for your mother, weren't you?" He asks again to his daughter who nods innocently. "You are forgiven." He smiles knowing how sweet her actions were.

"Really?" JM nods to the surprise of his daughter. "I love you, daddy." She runs to him to hug him. JM prepares her arms for a tight hug before they join Barbie on their bed.

"So, what is the news?" He questions holding Dolly on his lap and another arm around his wife.

"I know our lives have been busy. I know you have backed out on some movies and teleseryes to be with us." Barbie sighs knowing his sacrifices to provide Dolly with a loving environment.

"Bie." He kisses her forehead. "I get upset of course, but you two are my family. I will do anything for you both. Just like I said before that I will do anything for you, that now includes Dolly." He assures her that these sacrifices are his own choice. This calms his wife down a bit, but still anxious on his reaction.

"Well, what would happen if you have another person in that agreement?" She asks cautiously to study his movements

JM shakes his head. "It is not an agreement, it is a… wait." He looks at his wife with a shock expression. "You are not…"

Barbie nods "I am." She smiles hopefully to get the same expression.

JM can't express his excitement fast enough. He hugs his now pregnant wife with their daughter in the middle.

"Daddy, mommy, I can't breathe." Dolly tries to speak out feeling a sandwich in between her parents.

"Sorry, sweetie." JM moves back to give his daughter space to breathe. "You are going to be a big sister." He exclaims very ecstatic.

"Hopefully, it is a girl because boys are icky." Dolly makes a disgusting expression.

"You are right, boys are icky." She signals to her husband.

"Hey, you love this icky boy; both of you." He defends

"Absolutely." Barbie agrees with a kiss to his lips. "Are you sure you are okay with this?" She asks for confirmation knowing that he will keep his feelings in for the sake of his family.

"It will be difficult for me with me just starting a teleserye, but I will… we will make it work. Just like you said nothing is impossible with God." He kisses her hand with a big grin.

"Right. Kaya mo to, tiwala lang." She puts her arm on his chest.

"Right. I love you. Mahal kita." He pecks her lips.

"Mahal kita." Barbie pecks back happy that no matter what as a family they will get through anything.

"Group hug." Dolly requests sitting back witnessing how in love her parents are with each other.

They have a tight family hug as JM kisses the heads of the two important women in his life.


	7. Chapter 7

JM and Barbie are at a music video shoot for one of JM's original songs. It is one of the songs that is dedicated to his relationship with Barbie. Of course, the director is the one who directed his music video '_Sa Mga Bituin Na Lang Ibubulong'_ which is also with Barbie.

"Here we are again." JM addresses being on set with her again.

"Yes, it feels like we just finished our movie together." Barbie acknowledge having it wrapped up a month before the music video shooting.

"Yes, Ate Ara really delivered on providing a movie for us." JM appreciates with him being always partnered with his friend, Arci Munoz, these past months.

"You know, even though we are not partnered up on-screen, I am still your #1 fan." Barbie reminds him with no ounce of feelings change about them since their first teleserye.

"Ooo naman, that goes for me as well. I will always be your #1 fan in anything you do." JM reciprocates the feeling agreeing with it.

"JM and Barbie on the set, please." The direct calls out to start the shooting.

"By the way, you look gorgeous today." JM pecks her cheek as he heads to the stage.

Barbie blushes a bit as she looks around. Her manager and the crew are 'kilig' at their moment. She mouths 'ano' before she joins JM on the stage.

* * *

"And cut." Direc calls out with JM and Barbie having a conversation before he heads out of town for work. "Galing." The director compliments.

"Salamat direc, can we take a look?" JM asks having something special for Barbie today during this shooting.

"Ooo naman." Direc nods his head already knowing JM's secret and having a plan to include it in the music video.

JM and Barbie watch with Barbie's arms on JM's shoulder. "Galing, tayo." Barbie compliments their acting, even though, she is always impressed by her boyfriend's acting skills.

"Ooo, bagay ng bagay." Direc compliments before he walks to the stage to set up the next scene.

Barbie looks at JM with an annoyed expression. "Ano?" JM asks on why she is looking at him like that.

"Wala." She looks at the screen to watch again their scene.

"Bie, hindi ako plan that direc would say that." He explains having an idea on why her expression is like that to him.

"I didn't say anything." Bie waves his explanation off.

"Okay, sige, I am going to change for the next scene." He leaves it and her only to not start an argument.

"Em." Barbie calls out to have him turn around. "Gwapo ka." She smiles as he smiles back at her compliment.

"Salamat." He speaks before turning around.

* * *

"Anak, ready ka." JM's mom, Mommy Han, joins him in the wait area all dressed up. She also knows along with Barbie's mom, Mommy Bing, about his secret for Barbie. He asked Mommy Bing permission before he proposed this project. Both of them are excited knowing that bagay na bagay sila. They also promise to not tell Barbie, even though it is hard to keep their excitement at bay.

"Kabayan ako." JM fixes his hair being already ready for this big moment.

"Bakit. Mahal mo sya." JM nods. "Mahal ka sa'yo." JM nods again. "Walang problema." She assures her son.

"Ma, what if she just say yes just for the music video? When I do repeat it off cam, hindi na pinapayagan or walang sagot?" He recalls some of his nervous thoughts when he woke up this morning.

"Well, there is always a chance." JM is surprise at his mother's answer to his fear. "What I am saying is that nothing is 100% guaranteed." She clarifies. "A proposal and marriage is taking a big risk on being with each other forever. You are taking a risk that this time is the right time to take it." JM nods in agreement on what his mother is advising. He knows that if he doesn't do this now, he will regret the chance that is given to him.

"I know you two love each other. We can all see that when you two are together. This is your choice, but I am hopeful that tuloy mo." She kisses her son on the cheek.

"Tuloy ako, kasi mahal ako sya. Hindi regret for doing this at this time." JM speaks with re-found confidence.

"Ang gagawing mo?" Mommy Han questions happy that her short speech help his son with his dilemma.

"Ma plan ako, sabi sa direc now. Excuse me." He puts something in his pocket before heading back to the set.

* * *

Mommy Han joins Mommy Bing and the rest at the stage area behind direc. JM spoke to direc again on the final scene in the music video, he agrees that it is better for both of them than the first idea.

"You invited both our moms sa music shoot?" Barbie asks JM noticing them. She waves to her mom who waves back trying to seem too excited.

"Yes because they wanted to be here." JM answers simply.

"May plano, hindi mo sinabi?" Barbie suspects knowing that her mother would have message if she was coming to meet her.

"Of course, this is my music video. I help plan this with director." He smiles hoping she doesn't ask too many questions.

"Okay, quiet on the set." Director calls out to help JM out with Barbie's suspicion.

"M." Barbie whispers sitting at a round table for them two, across from JM.

"Rolling tayo." JM answers pointing to the camera.

The scene is them having a dinner date; it is their 2nd year anniversary. They are having a conversation about their future plans. Mommy Han and Mommy Bing are getting excited again kasi malapit na ang proposal sa JM.

"Kilig ako sa maghintay." Mommy Han vocalizes.

"Ako din." Mommy Bing agrees.

JM, as he holds Barbie's hand, he stands up to walk to her side. "Sayaw tayo." JM requests extending his hand.

"Walang music." Barbie looking at Direc, a bit surprise, who nods as he cues for the music.

"Ooo… there is the music, sayaw tayo." JM offers again. This time Barbie takes his hand before he guides her up not remembering having dancing in the script.

JM and Barbie dance until the music cuts out. "Happy ka." Jm asks guiding her back to her seat.

"Syempre, kasama ka. I love working with you whether it is a movie, teleserye, event, or ditto sa music video shoot." Barbie speaks with a smile.

"Well, I love that kasama ka sa lahat ng projects ko, even though walang sa screen." JM speaks to his girlfriend with sincerity.

"Salamat sayo ng biging ako ng chance to be your leading lady." She grateful while she holds his cheek. "Salamat sa tiwala mo."

"You are my leading lady on or off-screen." JM speaks as he kneels down in front of her.

Barbie gulps as she is not expecting this with this again not in the script. This time it is her who is nervous on JM's actions.

"Bie, sayo any puso ko." JM starts. "Salamat that you came into my life to help me in my recovery." JM takes out a small black velvet box.

Barbie covers her mouth as she looks ahead at the backstage area. They are all waiting for this moment with both mom's having tears in their eyes. "M?" She whispers for sure not expecting any of these past few events.

"Bie, I want you to be my leading lady." He continues. "Forever." He speaks with a huge grin on his face. Barbie gulps once more as her boyfriend opens the box.

"I… I…" Barbie stumbles feeling very warm now.

"Cut." Director calls out.

Everyone is in shock that he cut it there with JM standing up casually.

"So, direc, how was that?" JM smiles at the shock expression on everyone's face. This is how he wanted it be in the first place. He wanted real emotions from not just his future fiancé, but his mother and future mother-in-law.

"Galing." Direct tries not to laugh at their expressions having this idea way better then the previous one.

JM turns to Barbie who is fanning herself to cool down her body temperature. "Okay lang, Barbie." He wonders.

"Okay ako." She speaks out as she feels a bit of disappointment.

"Tubig?" Bie nods. "Okay, tubig." He calls out to the stage crew.

Barbie stands up as one of the stage crew gives her a cup of water, facing the director with her back against JM. She almost drinks the whole glass until her mom signals her to turn around. She is again puzzled until she sees JM on one knee again. She starts to choke on the water at this event she is about to witness.

To his concern, JM stands up quickly. "Okay lang." He wonders again as he rubs her back. She gives him a thumbs up to signal that she is fine. "Barbie, I know you were not expecting this, pero-"

"Yes." Barbie answers not hearing the question.

"Ano?" JM tries to be confused, surprised by the premature answer.

"Plano mo to, kasi momma is here." She figures out that this his plan all along.

"Sige, ooo, plano ko." JM acts upset.

"Agree ako sa tanong mo. I would love to." She smiles answering again his unfinished proposal.

"How do you know my question?" He wonders if she actually figured it out.

"Kasi, I know your moves Mr. Suave." She pinches his cheek.

"Hindi ug question." He plays it off cool.

"Ha, hindi, ano ug question mo?" She smiles knowing it is the question.

"I want you to be my leading lady forever, hindi marriage." He changes the wording.

Bie giggles. "Same thing."

"Hindi proposal." He tries to save some mystery in this proposal to his girlfriend.

"M, I accept being your leading lady, whether it leads to marriage or not." She answers with sincerity.

"Talaga." He loses his resolve to fight the mystery.

"Absolutely. Forever ako si Mrs. JM De Guzman." She moves closer to him. "Ano, walang ring sa finger ko." She jokes.

"Sige na, anak. Walang drama, drama." Mommy Han speaks out liking how her future daughter-in-law can put her son on the spot with a snap of her fingers.

"M, sige, hindi na, alas ako." She starts to walk away until JM grabs her hand. She makes a 'kilig' expression before turning around. "Ano." She speaks with a pretend annoyance.

JM holds her face to give her a kiss. Everyone whistles very 'kilig' sa moment. He takes out the ring, which he still has in his hand, when they break the kiss off. "Sayo lang an singsing to." JM speaks with pure love holding the ring.

"Walang aba, sayo lang ang puso ko." Barbie expresses back with tears in her eyes.

JM pecks her lips before kneeling down for a three time. "Barbie Imperial, will you be my wife, leading lady, and forever woman sa walang hanggan?"

"Ooo, walang aba sa puso ko; sayo lang." She accepts laying out her left hand.

JM smiles as he puts on the engagement ring on Barbie's left ring finger. Everyone shouts in excitement as the newly engaged couple celebrate with their third kiss of the night.

"Congratulations." They all speak heading to the newly engaged couple.


	8. Chapter 8

"Tita, anong nangyari." Barbie asks JM's mom.

"He…He…" Tita Han tries to control her breaths and emotions. She still can't believe this happen to her son.

"Bie, Kuya got into an accident. Someone tried to swerve into their lane, but he… the person hit Kuya's car instead. He was in the passenger seat, so he took most of the hit." Matthew, his younger brother, continues as he consoles his mother.

"No. No, I just spoke to him like 30 minutes ago. We were planning to go out." She didn't want to expose that they are in super good terms now.

Matthew smiles at the information. "No need to explain further. I am happy for you two. You two. You two will always have my support." He speaks.

"Salamat." Barbie appreciates. She always know that JM's family cares for her as much as he does for her. Whenever she feels alone about her family not around, JM will bring he rover to his house to have that family comfort.

"Pamilya ng JM De Guzman." The doctor comes out from the emergency room.

"Yes, that is us, anong nangyari sa aking anak?" Tita Han questions hoping for good news.

"Your son is stable now, but he needs to rest. There is a big gash on his head and some broken ribs and broken clavicle. We don't know if he has a concussion without the swelling in his brain going down." The doctor informs them. "When he wakes up, we will know more about his condition." He continues.

"Kailan siya magising." Matthew asks while still consoling his mother.

"Depende sa patiente, some isang oras and some ilang araw or longer. Depende on if there is something he wants to malaman."

"Ano?" Barbie asks.

"Some patiente go through a dream sequence or mission to figure out something in his life. When he finds the result or answer, he will wake up. This depends solely on him." He explains further.

"Can I see my son?" Tita Han wonders.

"Certainly, pero isa guest at a time." The doctor allows knowing how eager and devastated this can be.

"Salamat." Tita Han appreciated removing Matthew's arm around her to follow the doctor.

"We will be right here, ma." Matthew tells his mother who nods before following the doctor.

* * *

"_Nasaan ako." JM asks. He looks around to have practical nothing to see. "Aray." He feels his head to see blood his hand. He panics taking out his phone for the camera. He notices the big gash on his forehead. He feels the gash while wincing at the cut; it goes all the way to the top of his head. "I can't be that badly hurt, can I?" He questions to himself as he partial remembers the accident. JM remember the car about to swerve in front of them, but everything is like a flash of light; recalling noting beyond that._

"_M." He hears behind. "M." He hears again turning back around. Both times, he sees no one in sight. He doesn't know if this is a dream, he is hearing things, or he can't see certain people._

"_Bulang ako? Hindi kasi, nakikita ko ang aking giti sa aking ulo." JM pulls out his phone to double check that the gash is still there._

Back at the hospital,

"Anak, anong nangyari?" Tita Han wonders as she brushes her son's hair feeling the gash on the head.

JM is connected to a breathing machine as well as an IV for now until he wakes up to breathe on his own.

"Hindi mo kami maiiwan. We just got you back from rehab. Pangako mo that hindi mo kami maiiwan or your fans." She kisses his hand where the IV is.

"You know… you have to give me the apos ipinapangako mon na ako noon." She chuckles knowing it is an ongoing tease she does to him. "You can't leave me waiting, right?" She smiles. "Whatever you need, whether it is trying to figure things out with your career or love life, please figure it our and return back to us." She hopes that he can hear her.

* * *

_Meanwhile, JM is still searching to find something to prove if he is partial blind or if there is actually nothing around here. As he walks, he feels a tap on his shoulder. He turns around to see a person in a white dress._

"_Sino ka?" He tries not to speak rudely._

"_Hindi ka bulag, JM. You are in a place to figure out your problems." She answers his questions. _

"_Problema? How, I don't see anything except you." He questions._

"_Whatever you ask, something will pop up to either provide you an answer or a clue to the next step." She tells him._

"_So, when I figure out my problem and solve it I will leave and return to my pamilya." He clarifies._

"_Posibilidad." _

"_ANO." JM starts to get frustrated._

"_These are your problems, you and only you can know when to wake up." She answers before leaving._

"_Sandail." He yells pero she is gone. "Problema, ano ang problema ko." He ponders. "I am guessing you can't help me with that, can you?" He speaks out to thin air. "I don't think so." He shakes his head._

_Once again, he starts to walk not knowing how to solve his problem or even what his problem is._

Back to reality, Matthew is in his Kuya's room now giving his mother time to rest and eat. Barbie offered to buy them dinner knowing how long they have been in the hospital for.

"Hi Kuya." Matthew greets. "Kuya, gising na." He tries to wake him up just like he would at home. "Galit si mommy and daddy kasi I broke a vase. Please, tulong mo ko." He asks for a favour to see if there is any reaction like before.

Matthew recalls when he would sneak out of his room to meet his friends at night. He would return through the window and broke a vase. Since JM was out already for taping, he call him to help him think of an excuse.

"Sige ka." He pretends to be mad, but still no reaction. "Kuya, gising ka." He tries again with tears filling his eyes. "Sige, hihintaying kita." He grabs a chair to get comfortable to wait.

* * *

"Tita, okay na lang." Barbie wonders putting the empty containers back in the bag.

"Dalawang beses JM was not here and needed our help. Pangako that I would not let it happen again." She speaks referring to his rehabs.

"You can't predict this Tita. You raised 3 strong men. JM knew that he needed rehab and left a teleserye to better himself. I know I didn't get to know him back then, pero during Araw Gabi, I have seen how important and blessed he feels of this opportunity. He is passionate about his work and makes us feel comfortable on set. Barbie reveals.

"You know mahal ka niya, right?" Tita Han hopes she knows.

"Alam ko. Alam kong mahal niya ako."

"No, he loves you to the point that he would rather let you go then have you hurt." She reiterates to prove her statement to be true.

"Anong ibig mong sabihin?" Barbie confuse at JM's mom statement.

"My dear JM, I love him, pero nagseselos. Hi seselos gets him in trouble all the time." She chuckles.

"Alam ko." She agrees having seen it several times

"That is his sacrifice. He doesn't want to continue to be jealous of your partners on screen, so he doesn't comment or look at your social media accounts." She explains further.

"Is that why he unfollowed me?' Barbie recalls a period where he unfollowed her on Instagram.

"Actually, I don't know, pero I wouldn't be surprised. I know you two tried for the fans, for me, and for the develop feelings you both have. I have probably pressured you for giving me apos, pero I just see the feelings you two have for each other." Tita Han tries to let her understand her own feelings as well.

"M is very special to me. I am grateful that he is my leading man in Araw Gabi, pero hindi ang oras for us to be a couple yet." Barbie explains her own reason.

"There is always a right time for everything. Maybe you two need to sit down and speak about what you two both need. You two have an honest conversation alone on your relationship or friendship. You both admit that you are special to each other, now, you have to figure out if you want to further that into something more." Tita Han advices.

"I guess I am not the only one who needs to figure things out." She smiles.

"Maybe you need to see him and convey to him your true feelings. In his current state, you can speak freely without any interruptions. If he reacts or if it helps the both of you it is a win. On the other hand, if nothing happens, you have your true feelings out. I guess have to wait until he wakes up." JM's mom shrugs hoping it is the first one.

"Salamat, Tita."

"Anytime." She kisses her head.

* * *

Barbie appears at JM's door contemplating the advice from JM's mother.

She knocks on the door before entering. "Matthew, how is he doing?" Barbie enters JM's room.

"No reaction yet. I guess hindi ako pinapansin." He jokes.

"Alam ko, he can be a snob." She jokes back.

"I know, right." Matthew agrees with a chuckle. "Iiwan kitang dalawang mag-isa." He speaks before leaving them both alone.

"Hey M, why did you have to be here?" She sits down on the chair near him a bit upset.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in JM's world, he is still pondering how to solve his problem after he figured out his problem._

"_Bie is very important to me." JM admits. "I actually will admit that she is the woman I want to marry. I guess I was afraid of losing her until I actually did. To me, I could blame it on timing and our careers, pero if I tried harder and not be jealous, would it be different?" He speaks to himself. "If I just answer the question honestly like I did last time, maybe we wouldn't be here now like this." JM thumps his head with a moan afterwards from his wound. _

"_M, I miss you." JM hears Barbie's voice. He turns around to see where it came from. "I wish we made a stronger effort before." JM frantically searches until he sees a ball 10 meters away. He runs quickly there to see how the car accident actually happen to the hospital where Barbie is there with him now._

"_She didn't have to come." He is puzzled on how she even knows. "I guess mama called her." He speaks with a smile. His mother always knows what is in his heart._

"_I don't know what happen to us. Maybe we tried to make us happened for everyone else and not for ourselves." Barbie continues to speak to JM to have him hearing everything through the ball. "Our fans wanted us to be a couple so bad. I feel that I do love you, but not in love with you. I will always be there for you. Right now, gusto ko…" She pauses. "I want…" The ball loses video._

"_NO!" He yells throwing the ball away. "This is my problem. I tried to let her go because it didn't work. I didn't fight for her like I should have." He yells. "I made excuses and got jealous all the time. I should have given her space." He admits. "I wanted us to move into a relationship that we weren't ready for. We need to talk about his." He pauses to calm down. "We need to not force ourselves just because the fans want and Ma wants an apo. Whether or not tuloy ang relationship natin, I want to remain mga kaibigan. If I have to bury my feelings I will, pero I need to confess ang aking tunay na dumdamin. If she doesn't feel the same way, then at least I put my true feelings out there. There is no lying, keeping in feelings, and no hopia for either of us. Wherever this leads us, I am all for it." He sighs breathe of relief that he is ready to solve this problem._

_Moments later, a hole appears in the distance. JM questions if this is his way back or into another place. Cautiously moving towards the hole, a strong wind picks up. He tries to hold his ground, but it is too strong, so he gets suck into the hole. The hole brings him to his hospital room where he sees Barbie crying with her holding his hands._

"_Barbie." He yells, but no answer. "Barbie." He calls out again with no reaction again. As he tries to step closer, his feet are stuck with no force could make him move. After a few failed attempts, he just stops as he listens to Barbie confess her feelings._

"JM, I don't know what the future holds, but I know I don't want it being mad at you. I don't want you out of my life. I would rather have you as a close friend than a boyfriend, if that means I don't lose you." She smiles knowing this is helping her. "Secretly, I want to be with you. I see myself having a long relationship with you. Yes, we fight a lot, but I have heard that those arguments make the perfect couple. We are not afraid to tease each other or tell each other that we were wrong. As we and the ones close to us say that we fight like cats and dogs, I respect that we do. No matter what, you being in my life is way better than being out of it. Now, if you don't wake up, we can't have that planned hang out." She pouts which makes JM smile. "You know I am excited for it. I am excited to fix the problems we have." She continues.

"Problems." He whispers to have grin on his face.

"I want this to be a hangout/ conversation where we leave everything on the table; relationship wise or friendship. We can't be together now, but maybe in time. If not, we can say we truly tried and that is how it is meant to be. I have faith that God crossed out paths again like this for a reason. Whatever reason that is I am willing to accept it. Hopefully we get a chance to." She wipes her eyes. "I will be waiting until you wake up. I know you will because you are strong." She kisses his head and hand before leaving.

JM tries again to move his feel and it works. He runs to Barbie, but can't touch her. However, Barbie feels a shiver down her back as if someone touched it. She looks back at JM with a smile. This must be a sign for her to wait for him, at his bedside, to wake up.

"No worries, I will be here when you wake up." She walks back to the chair to sit back down. "Hindi ako mag-iwan." She grins which JM grins as well behind her.

"Whatever happens, I can't lose her." He admits before he transfers back to the place before.

"_You seem to be content with your problem." The woman is back to greet him._

"_Anong ibig mong sabihin." _

"_You don't have to always have a solution to every problem, it is not your job to please everyone. Do what makes you happy as well as do the right thing." She advises. "Don't force what it shouldn't. Everything will be right through timing." She continues._

"_There was not showing clues or solving anything, I was learning a lesson." The woman grins._

_JM shakes his head that this misdirection. "Salamat." _

"_Walang anuman." She claps her hands together._

JM slowly wakes up to see Barbie's head there sleeping on his bed. He tries to move, but his ribs and shoulder hurts. He moans which enlists Barbie to wake up.

"Gising ka na." She speaks excitedly. "Doctor. Nurse." She calls out before she gets up. This prompts JM to grab her hand. He squeezes it tight as he looks at her fondly. Barbie stops, sits down and kisses his hand. "Never scare us like that again." She warns him.


	9. Chapter 9

JM and Barbie are heading out on their weekly date night. They have been dating for over four months. They agreed that at least once a week they go on a date no matter how busy they are. Even though, they stay in touch with text and video call, they both admit these weekly dates nigh is needed to distress from work.

"Maybe we should stay in for date night." Barbie mentions as she puts on her make up.

"Do you want to stay in tonight? We can relax and watch a movie." JM requests. He is all dressed in his dress pants, polo, and jacket waiting for her.

"Yes and no. It was mostly for a suggestion next time." She responds back.

"So we agree to have a stay-at-home date night next week." He clarifies.

"Sounds like a plan." Barbie exits the bathroom with a black dress with slits on the side.

JM turns around stud on his girlfriend's appearance. Barbie smiles on her boyfriend's reaction. She always loves how special she feels when he looks at her.

"How do I look?" She asks walking towards him. "Am I presentable for a Mr. JM De Guzman?"

JM gulps. "I think… I think I am not presentable to be with the beautiful Barbie Imperial." He responds. Even though it has been four months of dating, he sees her as the same person he met at their first teleserye together. "We should move the stay-in to tonight." He looks at the skin exposed.

"Remember, I am yours and yours only. I bought this dress because I know you love to hug me. With these slits, I can feel your arms around me." She assures him on his jealously.

"I do like hugging you." He hugs her just like he said he loves.

"Please, no jealously just like last time." She requests wrapping her arms around his neck. JM is super jealous. Sometimes it is cute and sometimes he goes overboard.

"You know I try, but…"

"No buts, I am yours and there is no reason to be jealous." She reminds him.

"Yes." He pecks her lips." Let's go."

"Let's go. Where are we going, anyways?" She asks. This time JM wanted to surprise Barbie on a special place for their date. There are times where they will alternate or agree on a place together.

"It is a secret. Trust me, you will love it." He grins.

"Please tell me it is not like that scene we shot during Araw Gabi." She recalls the special date for their characters, where she and him ended in a Jacuzzi.

"Aww man, you figure it out." He huffs in a sarcastic way.

"Seriously." She is shocked for her speaking the event as a joke.

"No." He chuckles. "That is for a future date." He speaks with an eyebrow raise.

"I am looking forward to wearing a one-piece this time." She recalls having a two-piece he picked out.

"Maybe." He pecks her lips. "Where we are going, we are not messing up your make-up." He gives a hint.

"How is it by the way?" She asks.

"Good, but I do your make-up better." He smirks recalling the challenge they did before.

"Maybe you should do my make-up every time now." She giggles.

"Nah, we wouldn't leave the bathroom if I did it."

"Em." She slightly slaps him with her hand in his chest.

"What, I would have to make sure it is perfect. It might take too long if I did it." JM explains further.

"Oh." She expresses embarrassed.

"What were you thinking of?" He smirks knowing exactly what she thought of.

"Nothing, let's go." She escapes from his embrace to grab her coat just to leave the moment.

"Do you need a coat?" He questions.

"No, I will probably borrow yours, right?" She hopes with her boyfriend being a gentleman.

"Absolutely, maybe you should wear it all night." He requests to ease his jealous.

"Em." She rolls her eyes.

"Okay, let's go for sure this time." He holds her hand as they exit the house.

* * *

They end up at resort that look like Tranquila.

"We haven't been here since our last taping." Barbie says exiting the car with JM there to assist.

"I know, so many memories here. You know when I first saw you, I knew you were special as well as the perfect choice for Mich." He admits as they walk up to the resort.

"Well, I was nervous to be your leading lady. I heard how incredible your acting is that I was stud by it."

"You had a crush on me according to Direc." JM chuckles.

"Maybe then." She blushes.

"And now?" He hopes for a 'kilig' answer.

"I don't have a crush on you." JM sulks. "The crush turns into like and like turn into love." She continues.

"So, in love, sa akin?" He smiles as he teases her feeling for him.

Barbie blushes. "Yes, I am in love with you. I can't believe that we have worked on the same teleserye before, but haven't met." She recalls how in _All of Me _they never cross paths.

"I called that fate. I am glad that I get to meet and know now. You have been a person who help me with my recovery." He admits

"You think so, even though we are like aso and pusa."

They disagree a lot, but always make-up at the end.

"Absolutely, those times bought us to where we are now. Sometimes our relationship is like our characters, we have to get through the bad times to end up like this."

"They got married, where do you see us?" JM recalls the ending of their teleserye.

"I see us married with kids and going old with you." He responds.

"Are you going to propose like Adrian did?" She questions liking their sunset proposal.

"You have to wait and see for that." He kisses her cheek.

"Well, I can't wait for that." Barbie is excited for that time.

They arrive at the restaurant JM reserve for their date. "Mr. De Guzman, your table is all set." The host greets.

"Thank you." JM appreciates.

They both walk up, hand in hand, up to the top floor where there is a single table set up with candles and a tulip in a vase.

"A tulip?" She wonders.

"I want the best flower for the best girl." He speaks as he pulls out her chair.

"You know I couldn't believe that you send those over." She recalls the teddy bear and bouquet of tulips he gave her during an interview.

"I would have given to you personally if I didn't have a taping." He says.

"I don't know how I would have reacted if you did." She took her enough strength to not cry on live video.

"I am glad you love them. Thank you again for the coffee." He thanks for the delivering of coffee during his taping of his movie.

"You're welcome. No matter what, I will remember that interview." Barbie admits not expecting any gifts during the interview.

"Would you two like start now?" The waiter interrupts.

"Yes." JM responds.

"You planned our food too." JM nods. "You know me that well." Barbie surprise at his confidence.

"Yes, I would know so." He speaks with confidence.

"Let us see."

* * *

As the date goes om, each plate so far is their Barbie's favourite or the food recalls a memory of their relationship.

"How am I doing so far?" He wonders as they eat their main course.

"So far excellent, you get pints on originally and surprise factor. Although, you still have a food that is missing." She surveys the table.

"Oh, this food." He snaps his fingers to have the waiter bring a plate of Turon and a plate of Hopia.

"I stand corrected." Barbie is very impressed by her boyfriend's knowledge. Of not just their relationship, but their friendship before.

"I want to prove that I will do anything for you. I will sacrifice anything and everything to prove my love for you. Yes, we have fought in the past and will again in the future, but I hop you feel that I will not stop fighting my love for you. Barbie, you are a huge part of my life and I never want you out of it." He grabs her hand to kiss it. "Mahal kita. I am willing to sacrifice almost anything to prove that." He kisses her hand again.

Barbie with tears in her eyes, stands up to sit in his lap. "Mahal na mahal kita. Mich is right, I don't care where we get married as long as you are the groom. No matter what, whether we have an argument and don't talk to each other, my heart will always lead me back to you." She expresses wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I am so grateful that God brought you into my life for a second time. I am also grateful that he gave me a chance to know you more beside the teleserye."

"Tadhana." She speaks on how they past each other before, but now through this time, they are together happy.

* * *

For the rest of their date night, they ate and reminisce their moments together and future moments.


End file.
